


Rendezvous

by Hieiko



Series: Just a Little Naughty [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig and Youji meet in secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cecille, hoping to cheer her up.

Youji nervously looked to the left, and then to the right. When he was sure no one was looking, he straightened his shoulders and tried to calmly walk into unchartered territory.

He fixed his gaze to the floor, though. Then he heard a snort, and he looked up to a pair of mischievous eyes.

"You're just loving this, aren't you? Why here?"

Schuldig shrugged. "As good a place as any. Besides, none of your friends are likely to follow you here," he said, stepping closer and invading Youji's personal space.

"We're in a supermarket. Surrounded by shelves of... sanitary napkins."

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable."


End file.
